Yoi Kichiro
Byakugan |weapons = Yoi Clan Obi}} Yoi Kichiro (良い吉郎, Yoi Kichiro, lit. Golden Lucky Son) is a Shinobi of Yamigakure and a member of Team 3 with Kageki Tsukiko and Kōki Hitomi under Yamatora Kosan. He is very skilled in Chakra Control and has possession of a stolen Byakugan. He is also capable of using his obi as a weapon. Background Born to the Yoi Clan of Yamigakure in the on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. The Yoi Clan is known more for the clothing they produced for the village which is of exceptional quality. When Kichiro was born, he was selected to receive the Byakugan that had been stolen back before the village had nearly been wiped out. The Byakugan had previously been possessed by his Grandfather, who chose to pass the eyes along to his first born Grandson. Because of this Kichiro received almost all the knowledge necessary to control the Byakugan perfectly. As he grew up he also learned to control and manipulate the cloth that his family produces as well. He is now capable of moving the Obi he wears as well as he can move any of his limbs. Appearance Kichiro is tall for his age, and has spiked up white hair. His eyes are normally closed, to hide the fact that he possesses Byakugan. He has a white head band with a black pattern on it. He wears a short-sleeved, black yukata, along with a black shirt underneath. The patterns on his yukata are similar to the one on his head band, and appear on the upper back part, and down the left sleeve. He wears a white obi around his waist, which he uses with his jutsus. On his left forearm, he wears a guard which can produce a hidden blade. He wears straw sandals. Personality Abilities Physical Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) or Gentle Fist Art (柔拳法, Jūkenpō) is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga Clan. Kichiro learned this fighting style from the village, who had obtained this information from his Grandfather. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. *'Tenketsu': Targeting the tenketsu can enhance the havoc and control a Gentle Fist practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These special nodes, 361 in total, are key gate-keeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the Gentle Fist user sees fit is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's chakra can either increase chakra flow in the opponent's body, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from using techniques. Kichiro is more capable of targeting these after immobilizing his opponent. *'Gentle Fist: Hidden Blade' (柔拳:隠された刃, Jūken: Kakusareta Ha): Kichiro releases the blade he has hidden in the guard on his left arm while he is fighting. He does this when his opponent leasts expects it to increase the damage he is doing to his opponent. Justsu : a Hiden technique passed down in the Yoi Clan. It allows the user to use their chakra to control and manipulate specially made cloths. Kichiro's favored cloth to use is the Obi he wears. He can use his chakra to make the Obi seem to move freely for attack and defense. The cloths can be stretched for reach or made harder for attacking or defending. Cloth Drill.png|Cloth Drill Cloth Hammer.png|Cloth Hammer Cloth Blade.png|Cloth Blade *'Cloth Drill' (布ドリル, Nuno Doriru): Kichiro sends his chakra into his Obi and has the ends form into points and then causes them to rotate rapidly. He can then make his Obi launch forward at his target to attack an opponent or to try and take down obstacles or walls. *'Cloth Hammer' (布のハンマー, Nuno no Hanmā): Kichiro shapes the cloth into a hammer to bash his target with. The hammer is very large compared to the average sized human. It is also as heavy as it looks due to being weighted with chakra. *'Cloth Blade' (布の刃, Nuno no Ha): Kichiro shapes his Obi into a large blade shape. It has proven itself to be sharp enough to be able to pierce his target and cause deep gashes in them as well. *'Cross Cloth Block' (布ブロックを横切る, Nuno Burokku o Yokogiru): Kichiro moves the cloth in front of whomever he's trying to protect, with the cloth forming a cross. This defense is best against physical attacks. **'Cross Cloth Crucifixion' (クロス布はりつけ, Kurosu Nuno Haritsuke): Kichiro, after blocking an opponent's physical attack, then causes the cloth to begin wrapping around the victim's arms and legs to immobilize them. The captured opponent is then held in the shape of a cross. Kichiro can then either leave the victim to be held for interrogation, get attacked or even torn limb from limb. He can also send his chakra through the cloth to attack the captured individual's Chakra Pathway System, however this is with far less precision than if he were to attack with his hands but it hits more of the Pathways. *'Woven Cloth Wall' (織布の壁, Shokufu no Kabe): Kichiro makes the cloth weave itself into the shape of a wall in front of himself. This is, of course, is a defensive move and is the strongest defense he can mount. **'Woven Cloth Net' (織布ネット, Shokufu Netto): Kichiro weaves the Obi into a net to trap the target in. Like with Cross Cloth Crucifixion, he can send his chakra through the cloth to attack the captured individual's Chakra Pathway System, however this is with far less precision than if he were to attack with his hands but it hits more of the Pathways. Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye"): is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan. It is one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. Unlike a transplanted Sharingan, a transplanted Byakugan can be activated and deactivated at will. Kichiro has managed to nearly master the Byakugan as it was transplanted into him at birth. Trivia *Appearance is that of Utsuho Azako from Itsuwaribito Utsuho Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja